Time and Time Again
by Envy4
Summary: Naruto has lived his life more times than anyone can count and his sanity isn't quite as intact as it used to be


**Time and Time Again**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

Naruto could still remember how it started though he didn't know the why's or how's. It was years ago, lifetimes and lifetimes in fact but he could still remember it as if it was yesterday. It hadn't been special day, that was what he thought at least, he was just training like usual. He'd been working with Tenten but she had just left to meet up with her team for a mission. He would have to go join his own ANBU team soon. Nothing had been happening, he was picking up his weapons when a bright light suddenly began to glow from the sky, and he'd looked up only to see a giant glowing ball which had suddenly slammed into him. Next thing he knew it was eight years ago and he was getting ready to be assigned to Team 7.

It had been hard to live that life again but he'd worked to correct all the mistakes, save all those lives. Everything had been working out, it had been hard of course but it seemed to be going better than his first life, at least in the amount of people that survived, starting from Haku and Zabuza to Asuma and Chiyo. He thought it had been going great, Sasuke hadn't even gotten the curse seal or defected but then he hadn't expected to have a giant ball of light fall from the sky again when he turned sixteen and once again have to start again.

He wasn't sure who was doing it, Kyuubi was out for the simple fact if he had the ability he would have travelled much further back to before he was sealed. His only guess was some _Kami_ somewhere but he didn't see the point. It had just continued since then, repeating his life over and over again. One problem was that the point in time he was hit with the ball of light was always different. He'd tried but whatever he tried he couldn't find any reason for why the ball would appear. He'd lived a life exactly the same as the last one and the ball had appeared when he was 14 while the time before that it hadn't appeared before he turned 17.

He'd gone crazy at some unremembered point; he'd killed everyone he knew in one of his lives, he'd destroyed the whole world only to immediately be enveloped in the ball of light once again. He'd done everything once, he didn't always continue his career as a ninja, he'd been many other things but staying out of everything didn't usually last long. He'd learnt to train his body from the moment he went back in time. In one life he'd been caught off guard and his life as a fisherman had gone done the drain and then back in time.

He knew in many ways he was still crazy, that he'd hit crazy had just kept on going. He was a very _sane_ type of insane and according to some people that was much worse than any insane or sane person. Naruto had long learnt not to think about some things, things like the feel of Sakura's blood on his hands, or how it felt to rip Sasuke's head off from his shoulders and drink his blood.

He lived every life differently, he went with the flow, and he went with how he felt. Once upon the time he tried to do everything right, to save everyone but he couldn't help but feel it was for nothing as he had to save them again and again and nothing changed if they survived or died. He preferred to have fun because otherwise he tended to have breakdowns.

He was older than the earth he stood on, he remembered and forgot so much that he didn't even know sometimes if he had already learnt a skill or not because it happened a billion years ago. His only companion through it all is Kyuubi no Youko. Kyuubi wasn't the best companion at first, container and contained were not supposed to get along but Naruto needed someone to talk to and the Kyuubi was always there. It didn't really start until he destroyed Konoha for the first time, which led to the two talking, it led to the fact that Naruto held nothing against Kyuubi anymore and Kyuubi didn't really feel anything against Naruto. Oh, he didn't like being stuck in him but every time he was released the ball of light turned up and he was back inside his prison, at least Naruto had tried. They found that after all these lives they got along. They understood each other; Naruto had killed so many people, shed more blood than even the Kyuubi could claim. Kyuubi had seen Naruto in all his high's and low's and understood humans and their emotions so much better.

So when he was twenty-two years old and dancing in the rain, he wasn't surprised at the ball of light falling from the sky, the sudden feeling of lightness and warmth followed by sitting up in a bed he'd set on fire six years ago.

Naruto stood up, made his way to his calendar and sighed.

'_Here we go again'_


End file.
